


Vague [4]

by eiramew



Series: Toute passion abolie [4]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juillet 1917</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vague [4]

**Author's Note:**

> Point français:  
> En tant que nom, ''vague'' désigne le mouvement de la mer, qui se soulève et s'abaisse. Comme adjectif, ''vague'' exprime un manque de précision, une confusion, un trouble.  
> Bref... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.
> 
> Ps: Je ne suis allée qu'une seule fois à Brighton et s'il y quelques erreurs dans la présentation des lieux, n'hésitez-pas à m'en faire part :)

_Mardi 3 juillet 1917_

_Sarah chérie_

_Je t'écris pour savoir si tu accepterai de venir à Brighton avec moi la semaine prochaine (Mardi plus précisément). Il y aura une grande fête à la plage, avec des animations et un bal. Si nous partons de Londres à dix heures, nous pourrions être là-bas à midi. Qu'en dis-tu? J'espère que tu acceptera. J'ai un besoin irrationnel de te voir..._

_À Londres, les travaux avancent vite. Il ont déjà élevé les murs de quatre immeubles. C'est une bonne chose; cela montre que le peuple anglais ne se laisse pas dominer et qu'il est prêt à se battre. Depuis quelques jours, de nouveaux avions ont survolé notre quartier. Au début, nous nous sommes un peu affolés, pensant que l'ennemi allait encore passer à l'attaque, mais quelqu'un a reconnu l'insigne de la Royal Air Force, et nous avons tous soupiré d'aise.Tous va bien, à présent, je t'embrasse._

_Andrew_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Vendredi 6 juillet 1917_

_Andrew_

_Je serai ravie d'accepter ton offre, mais il me faut l'accord de la comtesse, et elle est parfaitement en droit de me refuser cela. J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques temps, mon travail manque de rigueur. Quelque chose m'empêche de me concentrer, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Pourtant, je préfère encore me risquer à demander un jour de congé à lady G. plutôt qu'à Mrs Hugues où à Mr Carson. C'est Anna qui s'occupe de la comtesse dès que je m'absente. Elle n'en a parlé à personne, et Mrs Hugues n'est pas encore au courant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du fait qu'Anna me seconde, mais cela m'embête de lui en être redevable.Je te tiens au courant dès que lady G. m'aura donné une réponse._

_Amicalement, Sarah_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Le mois de juillet s'était définitivement installé, avec sa chaleur moite et son soleil obstiné. Dès le matin, le mercure du thermomètre grimpait à une vitesse impressionnante. Après le déjeuner, Anna et O'Brien se retrouvèrent dans la buanderie pour trier du linge. Les femmes de chambre redoutaient cette corvée. La pièce était humide et suffocante, les draps séchaient mal. Après de longues minutes pénibles, Anna repoussa la corbeille qui lui faisait face.

'' En voilà assez! On étouffe ici! ''

Sarah ne répondit rien, continuant de plier soigneusement les vêtements de lady Grantham. Anna s'adressa à elle:

'' Pourrai-tu défaire le haut de mon corset s'il te plaît? Je sens que je vais m'évanouir! ''

Toujours en silence, la femme de chambre s'exécuta. Anna poussa un long soupir.

'' Ah! Cela fait un bien fou! J'espère que Mrs Hugues ne s'en rendra pas compte...''

Il y eut un moment de silence. La jeune femme reprit, s'avançant vers O'Brien:

'' Veux-tu que je délace le tien? ''

Sarah saisi sa panière remplie de linge et recula, se servant de la corbeille comme d'un bouclier.

'' Non non! Je n'ai pas besoin de cela! D'ailleurs, j'ai terminé, et je monte porter ceci à madame la comtesse. ''

Anna haussa les épaules et se remit à plier son linge. O'Brien gravit rapidement les marches et arriva en haut essoufflée. Elle toqua puis entra lorsque Cora l'y invita.

'' Merci Sarah. Vous avez l'air bien agitée. ''

La femme de chambre repoussa une mèche qui s'était collée sur son front.

'' J'ai du monter les escaliers un peu vite...''

La comtesse sourit.

'' Vous ne devriez pas vous fatiguer autant! Venez donc vous asseoir une minute. ''

O'Brien vint prendre sa place habituelle au bout du lit tandis que Lady Grantham s'installait contre les oreillers. Comme un silence régnait dans la pièce, Sarah hasarda timidement:

'' Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?

\- Bien entendu! Dites-moi tout. ''

Ne sachant pas comment formuler sa demande, la femme de chambre fouilla sa poche et en sortit la lettre de Lang.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lorsque la cloche du dîner sonna, O'Brien et la comtesse étaient toujours en train de discuter. S'agitant un peu, lady Grantham ajusta les derniers éléments de sa tenue. Comme elle suspendant ses gestes, Sarah posa doucement la main sur son bras.

'' Allez-vous bien madame? ''

Cora poussa un long soupir.

'' Au fond, je peux comprendre pourquoi Sybil aime tant travailler...

\- Que voulez-vous dire? ''

La comtesse soupira de nouveau.

'' Et bien, même si Robert s'obstine à le nier, la guerre nous change, tous. Le monde évolue et, par conséquent, nous nous devons évoluer avec lui. Il y a trente ans, j'aurais jugé impensable de prendre part aux discussions politiques. Quand j'avais vingt ans, une femme de mon rang devait se contenter d'écouter les hommes débattre en souriant bêtement. Lorsque je m'habille, que je me coiffe, je me sens si vaine et égoÏste de faire des manières alors que des hommes meurent en ce moment même. Ici, rien ne semble avoir changé dans les mentalités. Pourtant, je rêve de ne porter qu'une simple robe, sans bijoux ni artifices... ''

Sarah eut un petit sourire malicieux.

'' Si vous voulez, je peux vous prêter la mienne. ''

Lady Grantham se mit à rire avec enthousiasme, détendue par l'humour de sa femme de chambre.

'' Je ne dirai pas non! ''

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble. Cora prit la main de Sarah et la serra avec entrain.

'' J'espère que cette guerre mettra fin à ces maudites conventions! Que je puisse enfin clamer notre amitié, et que nous puissions faire des choses ensemble.

\- Oh, madame, vous avez déjà tant de choses à faire...

\- Au diable les œuvres de charité, les expositions florales et autres matchs de cricket!Nous sommes en guerre, et je vais trouver une cause pour laquelle me battre! Je ne sais pas encore laquelle mais... Oh, attendez... Je viens d'avoir une idée! ''

À la fois ravie et inquiète de l'excitation qui dilatait les pupilles de Cora, la femme de chambre l'interrogea d'une voix intriguée:

'' _Une idée_ , madame? ''

Lady Grantham posa sur O'Brien ses yeux bleus océan. Elle avait le visage de la détermination incarnée.

'' Je vais vous réunir, vous et Mr Lang. ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Lundi 9 juillet 1917_

_Mon cher Andrew_

_J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que lady G. est d'accord pour que j'aille à Brighton! Elle m'a promis qu'elle s'arrangea pour aller à Londres en même temps que moi pour couvrir notre escapade... Je n'ai malheureusement pas de robe de bal, mais une robe du dimanche devrai faire l'affaire. Je serai donc à la gare de Londres à dix heures. Porte-toi bien d'ici-là, je t'embrasse._

_Sarah_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Lorsque Robert descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva sa femme dans le vestibule, prête à partir. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour venir l'embrasser. Lady Grantham était particulièrement souriante.

'' Vous allez à Londres, n'est-ce pas? ''

Ses sourcils s'arrondirent d'étonnement.

'' Comment le savez-vous? ''

Robert eut un petit rire et baissa la voix:

'' Rien ne peut vous rendre plus heureuse que de quitter Mrs Crawley! Votre tenue particulièrement soignée me laisse à penser que vous vous rendez dans une grande ville, et non à Ripon. Enfin, pour terminer, cette grande ville ne peut être que Londres car vous partez toujours à huit heures lorsque vous allez à la capitale. ''

Cora était impressionnée par tant de déduction. Elle embrassa son mari et sortit en lui souhaitent une bonne journée. Sa femme de chambre l'attendait sur le perron, droit et imperturbable, comme à l'ordinaire. La comtesse se rendit compte que la toilette d' O'Brien était impeccablement soignée. Lorsqu'elle le lui fit remarquer, Sarah rougit et s'excusa presque:

'' Oh, je ne suis pas réellement en beauté. Je ne porte même pas de robe de bal alors que nous allons danser... ''

Lady Grantham secoua la tête.

'' C'est faux, vous êtes ravissante! ''

La femme de chambre lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de monter dans la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter dans l'allée, faisant crisser les gravillons.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Accoudée à la rambarde de la jetée, Sarah contemplait la mer. Le bruit sourd à la fois proche et lointain que produisait les vagues lui procurait une sensation reposante. Le soleil inondait la plage de sa douce chaleur de fin d'après-midi. Une forte brise marine soufflait ses effluves salées contre le visage d' O'Brien, faisant onduler ses mèches au gré du vent. La femme de chambre aurait voulu lâcher ses cheveux afin de les sentir caresser sa nuque et battre contre sa joue mais les convenances ne le permettait pas. À défaut de cela, Sarah fermait les yeux et respirait l'air vif à plein poumons. Elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit lady Grantham la veille, à propos de ces mêmes convenances. Lorsqu'Andrew vint près d'elle, elle sortit lentement de sa plénitude et lui sourit. Le vent avait dérangé ses cheveux, d'ordinaire impeccablement peignés, lui donnant un air d'enfant rêveur et insouciant. O'Brien glissa son bras sous le sien et pris appui contre son épaule. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'à l'idée de quitter la jetée, son ventre se nouait. La femme de chambre souhaitait y rester le plus longtemps possible avant de se rendre au bal, fascinée par la course inégale du coucher de soleil et de l'apparition de la lune. Ils avaient tout leur temps car lady Grantham ne revenait à Downton que le lendemain, ayant invoqué le prétexte d'avoir un dîner de charité finissant fort tard. Ce fut avec tristesse que Sarah se résolut à quitter le front de mer pour entrer dans la ville. Cependant, elle ne fut pas déçue. Partout, des grandes guirlandes de fanions virevoltaient, illuminés par les réverbères que l'on venait d'allumer. La musique du bal parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles, les guidant à travers les rues animées. Ils débouchèrent sur une place où était installé un orchestre devant lequel un grand nombre de gens dansaient. Lang tendit sa main vers la femme de chambre et l'attira contre lui. O'Brien se laissait mener par Andrew au milieu des autres dont elle ne se souciait plus. Elle se sentait hors de son corps, comme dans un rêve, la musique lui paraissait lointaine, étouffée. Son exaltation fut interrompue par un haut-le-cœur qui la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés, bercée par Andrew, et s'arrêta net. Le valet la fixa d'un air inquiet.

'' Tout va bien? ''

O'Brien s'accrochait à lui comme au bord d'un précipice, terrassée par un puissant vertige. Elle serrait les dents. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose, la haut, ou bien peut être même à l'intérieur d'elle, qui s'opposait résolument à la voir heureuse.

'' Oui, je ferai mieux d'aller chercher un verre de limonade, je meurs de soif. ''

Lang l'aida à traverser la foule. Après avoir commandé à boire, ils s'assirent à la table d'un café resté ouvert pour l'événement. Lorsque Andrew s'enquit de l'état de santé de Sarah, elle se contenta de répondre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa soirée, mais devant l'insistance du valet, elle avoua qu'elle se sentait fatiguée et légèrement nauséeuse. Lang lui sourit d'un air compréhensif.

'' Ne sois pas désolée! Nous avons passé un moment formidable. J'avais oublié que tu menais une vie aussi fatigante à Downton. Le prochain train part pour Londres dans un peu moins d'une heure. ''

Ajouta-t'il en consultant sa montre. La femme de chambre le remercia et ferma son manteau malgré la tiédeur de la nuit de juillet.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Dès qu'Andrew eut tourné sa clef dans la serrure de son appartement, O'Brien marcha droit vers la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il la rejoignit et s'étendit près d'elle. Après quelques minutes à avoir écouter leur respirations respectives, Sarah se redressa lentement et délaça ses chaussures. Elle ôta son manteau qu'elle posa sur une chaise (La chambre avait gagné quelques nouveautés depuis sa dernière visite). O'Brien soupira d'aise et se fondit entre les bras de Lang.

'' Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me changer. Je crois que je vais dormir comme cela... ''

Andrew protesta:

'' Mais ta belle robe va être froissée demain matin!

\- Tant pis, j'ai pris ma robe noire...

\- Je peux t'aider à enlever ton corset si tu veux.

\- Non! Surtout pas! ''

Voyant que le valet la fixait d'un air surpris, elle s'expliqua:

'' Je vais devoir me lever tôt demain matin, tandis que toi, tu dormira parce que c'est ton jour de congé. Et je ne peux pas te cacher que mettre un corset seule est un véritable calvaire! ''

Devant l'inflexibilité de la femme de chambre, Lang ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux en murmurant:

'' Bonne nuit, tête de mule! ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Samedi 14 juillet 1917_

_Cher Andrew_

_Je profite de la pause imprévue qui nous est octroyée, à lady G. et à moi, pour t'écrire quelques mots. Nous sommes à trente kilomètres de Downton. Le chauffeur a du s'arrêter, et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi. Le jour est levé, maintenant, mais nous sommes partis à l'aube (Tu dormais encore). Je tenais à te remercier pour cette merveilleuse journée, grâce à laquelle j'ai découvert Brighton. La plage était très agréable et j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'y retourner. Il faut à présent que je te laisse, nous repartons. Je t'embrasse._

_Sarah_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Mardi 17 juillet_

_Chère ''Tête de mule''_

_Quelle tristesse de me réveiller seul samedi matin! Tu aurais pu me dire au revoir, petite ingrate! Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as pensé bien faire en me laissant dormir, et ta lettre m'a fait plaisir. J'espère aussi que nous pourrons retourner à Brighton. Si tu n'as pas trop de travail, j'essayerai de te rendre visite. Tu me manques_

_Andrew_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Samedi 21 juillet 1917_

_Andrew_

_Quelle semaine mouvementée! Nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de Mr Bates et Ethel vient de se faire renvoyer. Mrs Hugues n'a pas voulu nous expliques les raisons, mais je suis prête à parier que cela concerne le major Briant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour. Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, une petite effrontée mal-élevée. Mrs Hugues ne s'est pas montrée assez sévère avec Ethel. En parlant de cela, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment, mais elle n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à moi. Heureusement, lady G. s'interpose entre nous pour me défendre. Même Mr Carson ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi... Hier, nous avons donné un dîner pour quelques voisins, dont un certain lord Strallan qui semble épris d'Edith. Enfin, j'en viens à la grande nouvelle. Mrs Crawley nous quitte! Lady G. me l'a appris tout à l'heure, et elle semblait libérée d'un pesant fardeau. Downton restera une maison de convalescence, mais son organisation sera pleinement concédée à Lady G. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous tous, même Mr Carson jugeait que Mrs Crawley abusait de la générosité de la comtesse. Je t'embrasse et j'attends ta lettre avec impatience._

_Sarah_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

_Mardi 24 juillet 1917_

_Chère Sarah_

_Je ne peux que m'enthousiasmer pour toi à l'idée du départ de Mrs Crawley. Étant donné que tu ne cessais de m'en parler dans tes lettres, j'en conclus que c'est un poids qui s'envole de tes épaules déjà lourdement chargée. En ce qui concerne Ethel, je suppose que son renvoi est mérité. Tu as probablement raison à propos du major Briant, elle ne peut que s'en prendre à elle-même... Pour en venir à Mr Bates, je crois que l'affaire a suscité l’intérêt des londoniens, bien que les journaux n'en disent rien. Si j'obtiens une quelconque information, je t'en ferai part. Ce que j'aimerai être avec toi!_

_Andrew_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

O'Brien était dehors, seule – Thomas avait à faire – et profitait de quelques minutes de répit. Assise sur un banc, elle faisait passer son paquet de cigarettes d'une main à l'autre en observant les allées et venues des commis dans la cour. Consciente que la comtesse ne tarderai pas à l'appeler, elle se leva et glissa le paquet dans sa poche, intact. La lourde chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête et elle avait du mal à respirer. Après avoir avalé un verre d'eau à la cuisine, Sarah se décida à monter. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de lady Grantham, celle-ci était en train de rédiger son courrier. Elle reposa son stylo et se leva en souriant pour s'approcher de sa femme de chambre. O'Brien avait le visage rouge et un souffle ardent s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cora fronça les sourcils.

'' Allez-vous bien Sarah? ''

La femme de chambre passa une main sur son front pour en faire disparaître la sueur qui s'accumulait.

'' Oui... Oui... Répondit-elle en grimaçant. J'ai seulement un peu chaud. ''

La comtesse prit O'Brien par le bras et la fit asseoir sur son lit.

'' Non, Sarah. Vous n'allez pas bien, pas bien du tout. Vous étouffez dans cette robe noire! ''

La femme de chambre n'eut pas le temps de protester. Déjà, les doigts de Cora défaisaient son col et descendaient le long de son dos. Elle tenta de se relever.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi madame. Je... Je peux m'en sortir seule... ''

Lady Grantham ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Elle glissa sa main le long du corset d' O'Brien et poussa un petit cri.

'' Mon Dieu! Sarah! C'est beaucoup trop serré! Vous allez vous tuer. ''

Elle avait saisi le ruban.

'' Laissez moi desserrer votre corset, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez un malaise! ''

Mais la femme de chambre se retourna, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

'' Je vous assure que je peux m'en charger moi-même! ''

D'un geste, Cora défit le nœud. Le corset se desserra immédiatement et les yeux de la comtesse s'agrandirent de stupeur. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Sarah s'était défendue avec tant d'acharnement.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

'' Vous avez une idée de...

\- Depuis combien de temps? ''

Compléta O'Brien en baissant les yeux sur son ventre arrondi sous le tissus de sa robe. La comtesse hocha la tête.

'' Le médecin a dit que cela ferai bientôt cinq mois.

\- Cinq mois! Et vous portez encore un corset?! Mais ma chère, vous allez le tuer, cet enfant! ''

La femme de chambre posa sur lady Grantham un regard indescriptible. Une sorte de mélange de tristesse, de peur, d'anxiété et d'une autre chose que Cora n'arrivait pas à analyser.

'' C'est le but, madame. ''

La comtesse se raidit d'un coup et porta sa main à sa bouche. O'Brien avait les doigts crispés sur le drap.

'' Si j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser à seize ans, j'aurais aucun mal à le faire à quarante. ''

Lady Grantham respira profondément. Après un long silence, elle s'adressa à Sarah d'une voix douce et tremblante.

'' Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé?

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment comment _c'est_ arrivé. Quand ma mère a appris que j'allais avoir un enfant, elle ne m'a fais aucun reproche. Elle a simplement dit qu'une bouche à nourrir supplémentaire n'était pas envisageable. C'est elle qui, chaque jour, attachait mon corset si serré que j'en oubliais de respirer. J'ai beaucoup pleuré au début, mais quand j'ai vu ce minuscule corps sans vie hors de moi, j'ai ressenti du dégoût et de la peine. Je pense que vous pouvez imaginer le traumatisme, vous qui... ''

La femme de chambre s'interrompit, par peur d'incommoder Cora, mais la comtesse la serra plus fort contre son épaule.

'' Enfin, je n'aurais jamais pensé revivre cela un jour. ''

Après un long intervalle silencieux, lady Grantham reprit la parole.

'' Vous ne revivrez pas cela. ''

O'Brien posa sur elle des yeux perplexes.

'' Savez-vous qui est la père?

\- Mr Lang, madame.

\- Vous en êtes sûre?

\- Absolument certaine. ''

Un silence s'installe.

'' Est-il au courant?

\- Non madame. ''

Nouveau silence. Cora se leva.

'' Je vais lui écrire. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. C'est aussi bien son enfant que le votre, et cet enfant aura autant besoin de son père que de sa mère. J'ai parlé avec lord Strallan. Son valet de chambre part à la retraite le mois prochain. Si Mr Lang est d'accord, lord Strallan ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il prenne sa place, nous en avons discuté. Je tenais à vous en faire la surprise. Je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile de vous trouver un logement commun. Qu'en dites vous, Sarah? ''

O'Brien avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle répondit d'une petite voix que la comtesse ne lui connaissait pas.

'' Vous ne me renvoyez pas?

\- Mais enfin! Quelle faute avez-vous commise? Vous êtes enceinte d'un homme que vous aimez et qui vous aime en retour. Quel mal y a t-il à cela? Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas vous renvoyer. ''

Une larme roula le long de la joue de la femme de chambre et vint se nicher au creux de son cou. Lady Grantham essuya à son tour ses yeux humides en souriant.

'' S'il vous plaît Sarah, ne me faites pas pleurer! ''

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Après être sortie de la chambre de la comtesse, O'Brien regagna immédiatement la sienne. Elle verrouilla la porte et entreprit de se déshabiller. Heureusement, lady Grantham n'avait plus besoin de son aide avant le lendemain et Mrs Hugues l'avait autorisée à aller se coucher plus tôt. La femme de chambre s'étendit sur son lit et, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, posa les doigts sur son ventre. Elle aurait bien aimé savoir, ou du moins comprendre, pourquoi, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, _cela_ lui arrivait de nouveau. Épargner cet être fragile afin de racheter ses propres fautes lui semblait immoral. Elle pensait à Andrew. Et s'il décidait subitement de la quitter en apprenant la nouvelle? De toute évidence, ni lui ni elle n'était prêt à devenir parent. Sarah O'Brien, cette femme sévère et cassante, allait, dans quelques mois, se retrouver à bercer une petite chose rose et gazouillante en chantant des berceuses. Quelque part, la Providence devait rire à gorge déployée. Curieusement, son ventre ne s'était pas autant développé que celui d'une femme enceinte de cinq mois mais le médecin était formel. En revanche, sa poitrine avait doublé de volume. La femme de chambre l'avait dissimulé du mieux qu'elle avait pu mais elle commençait à manquer de place... Son esprit troublé s'éloignait peu à peu de ces pensées, et O'Brien commençait à se détendre. Le sommeil l'avait presque conquise lorsqu'un choc contre sa paroi abdominale la fit tressaillir. Elle retira instantanément sa main de son ventre et se crispa intégralement. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent: ''Il'' faisait parti d'elle, imposant sa présence dès que Sarah avait la tête ailleurs. Alors, doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage à apprivoiser, elle reposa ses doigts contre sa peau nue. ''Il'' – elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler ''le bébé'' et encore moins ''mon bébé'' – remuait encore un peu, cherchant certainement une position confortable pour la nuit. La main de la femme de chambre tremblait fébrilement et une furieuse envie de pleurer lui piquait les yeux. Elle redoutait et espérait à la fois la réponse d'Andrew à la lettre de Cora.


End file.
